Furious 6 : Reunion
by CrazyPurpleKitten
Summary: Dom finds out Letty is alive and in deep trouble. Four people are hunting her down and will do anything to kill her. Will Dom be able to save the love of his life in time? What troubles will they face?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Berlin, Germany.

Letty's POV

I wish I could kick Dom's sorry ass for leaving my in the DR. But now I had a job to do, and time can't be wasted. We're hijacking a military convoy in Berlin. We, I mean, Leon, Me, Brendan, Taylor and Elise. It was 2am and Leon and I were on the left of the military convoy whilst Brendan and Taylor was on the other. Elise, the most flexible out of all of us was of on the actual convoy. Slowly climbing towards the drivers seat. 5 minutes later she reached her destination slammed the door open and shot the driver before he could do anything. She reached for the steering wheel and parked the convoy, waiting for Brendan to take over. We did this over and over again.

Then it was my turn, I jumped into the driver's seat and steering the convoy back to our warehouse in Berlin. We sold the items the next morning and got 50 million dollars each. 50 million. I wish Dom was here, he's busy with the cop called Elena or something or the other in Spain. My next destination would be London, I'll see where time takes me.

Leon was the only one who knew I was alive. I had to hide, from everyone, from the FBI, from Mia, from Dom. No one can know, as long as I'm alive. The FBI thought I was going to die so they didn't send any help. Luckily a couple there saved me, took me to the hospital, where Leon found out I wasn't dead. He helped me and now I had to say goodbye to him. He has his own family now, lucky man, a 6 year old son Jesse and a 5 month old daughter Delilah. I left for London the next day, and there I will stay for a month or two.

Dom's POV

It was the 6th of May, the day Letty died. I need time alone. I still loved her, more than life itself. Elena... I love her like a friend, no one could be like Letty. Never. It was meant to be, she was perfect. She_ is _perfect. She didn't need anyone to take care of her unlike Elena, she didn't need help, she doesn't like cheesy movies, she loves a rush of adrenaline. I looked down at the cross necklace and smiled. She's up there in the sky, looking down at me now. She's in a better place.

I could look at Elena in pure adoration, I couldn't tell her I love her more than myself. I just couldn't. Hell, I sound so cheesy right now, but who cares. Letty would have laughed at me, tell me I'm getting soft. I'm heading to London, I need a break, get my mind off some things. I miss her.

Letty's POV

I miss him. He probably moved on, started a new life. Probably with that blonde cop.

If only I had a chance to see him again, that would be the best moment of my life. If we could only turn back time. My heart is breathing for him. As the plane landed a single tear trickled down my face, luckily no one saw it.

Heathrow Airport, London, England.

7am

Dom's POV

I grabbed my luggage and walked towards the car park. I spotted a woman, with dark wavy hair looking for something, I walked towards her. Slowly, I realized she was a Latina, about 5 foot 5 tall, dress in a leather jacket and skinny jeans. I smirked, kinda like Letty.

"May I help you miss?" I asked. She turned around.

"Holy cow," I said, shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dom's POV

I looked at the woman, whom I thought was Letty.

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"No, sorry I thought I knew you," I replied.

I helped her find her luggage and walked off. Letty was gone but remembered. I feel like I destroyed her life, like I made her fight for my freedom. I wish I could turn back time. I would have _never_ left her side, _ever_.

Letty's POV

I called for a taxi from Heathrow Airport to the little hotel I was staying in. I was going to a different one later in the week, but oh well, here I was, trying to find Dom. Why was I doing this? Something told me I had to, I was meant to do this. I _needed_ to find him. I gave the taxi driver a tip and headed into the hotel, it was small, not very popular but classy. The receptionist handed me my key, and I headed off to my room and unpacked.

Dom's POV

I was going to stay in London for a week, only a week, I could never part from Mia or my little niece Jessica for too long. To be honest I don't miss Elena. I headed into the small hotel, got my keys and headed up to my room. I walked pass another Latina, but I couldn't really see her face clearly, it was probably my imagination or I was going Letty crazy.

Hobbs' POV

I was out to hunt Leticia Ortiz, if Toretto knew about her, he would try to find her and bring her back in his arms again. I needed to make this news. If he knew and he would try to find her I would target both of them and arrest both at once, they'll live their little happy ever after in prison. I looked down at the file, we have her fingerprints we could use it to trace her whereabouts.

Her whole team is going to get busted and I will make sure they will.

Dom's POV

I switched the TV on. In 15 minutes the news will be on. I was waiting for it to come on when I heard crying from the next room. And it seems that she was alone, her voice sounded familiar but I don't know if I was going to knock on her door. Something told me to. Its like a natural instinct, I don't know. I slowly walked to the door. 516. I suddenly found myself again as I knocked on the door.

"Go away," the voice said. The voice belonged to a woman, beautiful as a nightingale. I knew her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just go.." she said.

I knew it was Letty. The door wasn't locked and I opened the door. Running into a beautiful heart skipped a beat. I felt as if a huge planet was lift off my chest. I looked into her eyes. It was definitely her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Letty,"

"Dom...I"she said, not looking into my eyes.

I pulled her into a tight hug, surprisingly, she hugged me back.

"I know you wanna hurt me in everyway physically way, I know you hate me for leaving you, I swear to you, I'm never doing that _ever_. Again, I know this sounds really cheesy but _you_ are the reason my heart is breathing, I never believed you were dead, never. Letty, I'm sorry. I love you...more than life itself, more than anything else in the world, I'm sorry...I'm sorry," I said holding back tears, my voice cracking at the last word.

She hugged me even tighter, I felt my shirt get wet, with tears. _Her _tears. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she said, her voice shaking.

"I love you too," I replied.

I cupped her face in my hands. The look on her face was priceless. No words can describe it. It was different than the usual tough-as-nails Letty, I smiled and kissed her cheeks softly.

"Leticia Ortiz, Leon Gonzalo, Brendan Eves, Taylor Mackenzie and Elise Foster are under arrest for hijacking a military convoy in Berlin, anyone who has seen or heard of these following people please contact your nearest police station,"

Letty's POV

I looked at the TV, shocked, there was a picture of Me, Leon, Brendan, Elise and Taylor. Dom looked a me, studying my face carefully. I was wanted. Again.

"We'll work it out, we always do," Dom said taking my hand. I smiled. Yes we will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dom's POV

A million questions are going through my mind right now, how is she alive? How did she meet Leon? How come she didn't tell me she was alive? Why was she crying? Was it something I did?

"Earth to Dom," Letty said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Why were you crying?" she looked at the floor.

"Letty,"

"I...Dom, you have no idea what the hell I've been through, I've been trying to be brave for so long and for the first time I thought I was alone and let it all out. I miss my family, okay? I missed _you_! The FBI faked my death, not telling Brian because they knew he loves Mia and Mia would tell you! They told me if I ever return to the States they'd kill my parents, Mia and _you_! I faked my death for _you_, Dom!" she shouted. I stood up.

"How about the crash? Did Fenix miss?" I asked slowly.

"No, he hit my car, it exploded, burned my right leg, I pretended to be unconscious so he drove away, a couple driving by took me to the hospital, apparently Leon knew where I was, don't ask me how, he took me to Europe and we started doing heists," she explained not tearing her eyes off the floor.

"Agent Lucas Hobbs is now searching for them, he is currently in Germany and heading to London in a few days" the news reporter said. We both turned to the TV in unison.

"No," she muttered. I turned the TV off.

"Who the hell is Lucas Hobbs?" she asked.

"A federal agent who _never_ misses his target, he was hunting us down in Rio, he found us but we escaped," I explained.

"Your job in Rio was genius," I smiled. Letty pointed at the door.

"Go back to your room, call Mia or something, you're not sharing a room with me, I'm still mad, go," she commanded. I kissed her head.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. I as left the room I smiled, I am going to call Mia. I took my phone out and dialled Mia's number.

"Hello?"

"Mia! I got a surprise for you!"

"Please tell me it's not baby-related," she replied.

"Its not," I laughed and barged back into Letty's room. She looked at me, shocked. I handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Letty? LETTY!" Mia screamed.

"Damn Mia, you don't need to scream in my ears," Letty complained and turned on the speakerphone.

"Oh my gosh, BRIAN!" Mia screeched.

"What? Everything okay?" Brian's voice said. We heard muffled noises and Brian shouted "SHE'S ALIVE?" We both laughed.

"Hey there Buster," she said sitting down on the bed.

"Dom, this better not be a prank," Brian said as we heard Mia laugh.

"You think I'm a joke, Buster?" Letty asked laughing.

"We'll book a flight to London right away, MIA! Back Jessie's bags!" Brian said quickly.

"See ya" Dom said, and hung up. I turned to leave but then Letty sneaked up behind me and gave me her death hug. I turned and gave her _my_ death hug.

"Uh, Dom? Can't breathe," Letty said, her voice shaking. I laughed at let her go. I didn't realize the TV was still on when...

"Brendan Eves, one of the 5 people who hijiacked the military convoy was caught in Berlin by Agent Lucas Hobbs just about 10 minutes ago,"

Letty stood there, still as a stone. Boy, this man is fast.

Letty's POV

"How fast is this man?" I asked.

"Well, I found you first," he said. I smiled.

"We gotta lay low for a while, kay?" he asked.

"Okay...but how about Leon? And his family?" his head shot up.

"Leon? Family?"

"Yeah, 6 year old son Jesse, 5 month old daughter Delilah, his wife's called Sunny," I explained while Dom full out grinned.

"Wow," I laughed.

He pulled me in to a passionate kiss. He looked into my eyes.

"I ain't gonna leave you anymore," he promised. I smiled.

"Tell Mia to stop packing, it's not safe anymore," I said, "We'll go to her instead," he nodded and dialled Mia's number. He told her about Hobbs and that we'll catch a flight to Spain tomorrow. He looked back at me.

"Still want me to go back to my room?" he asked. I smirked.

"Yep," I replied. He looked confused for a while then he looked a bit upset.

"Oh, okay, bye, love you," he said.

"Go pack your bags and come back when your done," I replied. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Way to go, Letty," I laughed and threw a pillow at him. I hope this would last, I really do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you, Mia123,mac-reye, my sister and my friends for supporting me!_

_Chapter 4_

Canary Islands, Spain

Mia's POV

Dom and Letty are to arrive on Wednesday, two days from today, because they wanted to spend some time together. I still can't believe she's alive but after watching the news, which Brian just turned on or else if would disturb our little 3 month old daughter Jessica Leticia O'Connor. Hobbs was finding Letty and her old team which, according to the news, split up after their last heist. We (Brian and I) were extremely shocked as to how Letty had survived the crash, but I was overjoyed because she'll get to meet my little angel and find out Brian is now my husband. I'm so excited!

London, England, UK

Dom's POV

After spending 2 whole days with Letty, I couldn't feel better. I have never felt this happy, but I still worry about Elena.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the blonde chick?"

"Wha?"

"The cop." I turned to look at her, we were at the park, sitting by the pond.

"We're just friends, that know how hard it is to lose your whole world,"

"Friends?"

"We _were_ more than friends but it didn't work out,"

"Were?"

"Yep," she sighed.

"At least you ain't with some skank," she replied. I snorted, typical Letty.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" she looked at me lazily.

"No, I'm sleepy,"

"Seriously,"

"I would say yes, but not now, not when we're running from cops," she replied. I smiled, at least she would say yes.

"Hey, where's Vince?" she asked. I looked over to the pond.

"He's dead," I replied, not wanting to look at her. She inhaled sharply.

"How?" she said her voice shaking.

"Some bad men shot him, I took care of them, don't worry," she smiled sadly. I put my arm around her.

2 days later

Heathrow Airport, London.

We boarded the plane and I made sure Letty was comfortable and I _never_ let go of her hands. It was a 3 hour and 30 minutes flight and she slept most of the time, resting her head on my shoulder, wearing a cap, in case there were cops near us. You can't be too careful.

Canary Islands, Spain

Mia's POV

I was runnining frantically around the house making sure everything was perfect and polished and the floor was clean and all that crazy stuff while Brian is now upstairs putting Jessi to sleep. The doorbell ran and I sprinted to the door, only, it wasn't Dom_ or_ Letty. It was Hobbs. Luckily, I always look through to peekhole before opening the door.

I crept upstairs and told Brian that Hobbs was outside. He ran down, grabbed a gun and headed to the door while I called Dom.

"Hello?"

"Dom, don't come home, Hobbs is here," I started

"Wha-what?" he whispered harshly, Letty was probably sleeping.

"Go to a hotel or something for a while, I'll call you when it's safe, love you,"

"Love you too, take care, Mia," Dom said.

Brian's POV

I opened the door to find an armed federal agent, ready for a fight, clearly, he was pretty mad.

"Is Leticia here?"

"What?" I replied, acting like I didn't know she is alive.

"Letty's dead," Mia said, catching up with me.

"Leticia Ortiz is pretty much alive, where's Dominic, then?" Hobbs questioned.

"Madrid," I replied, squeezing Mia's hand.

"Why is he there?"

"Why are you here?"

I slammed the door shut, hoping he would go away. I heard him mutter something and say that he would keep searching, at least now we know who he is hunting, and he is hunting Letty. Mia called Dom and told him the coast is clear but they have to be extremely careful.

Dom's POV

Luckily, we passed the security guards in the airport, Letty, wearing blue contacts and I wearing green. I feel ridiculous, and took them off while we were in the car and put on my sunglasses instead, Letty did so too and we were off to go home.

On the way home a police car stopped ours. Hobbs stepped out and pulled Letty out by her hair. I got out of the car, ready for a fight, nobody, hurts my girl.

"Come closer and I swear I'll shoot her head off Toretto,"

"Dom, don't..." she said.

She ran backwards causing Hobbs to tumble down, and she grabbed his gun pointing it towards his head, by now Hobbs' team her surrounded us both, loaded with guns. One. Two. Three. I ran to my car and by now, a lot of people had stopped their cars to look at our little fight. I ran over most of Hobbs' team and got out of the car once again to help Letty. She ran over and Hobbs' shot here in the leg. She fell on me, causing me to fall on my car's hood.

"I got you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dom's POV

Hobbs stared at his injured team angrily.

"I'll get you, Toretto, Ortiz," he said angrily and got into his car and left.

He shot Letty's left thigh, it wasn't major but it bled a lot, I hurried her into the car and drove as fast as I could to Mia's.

Mia's POV

I ran out as fast as my legs could, Dom had told me Hobbs shot Letty's thigh and so I got out my first aid kit. I had finished medical school and worked as a nurse once. Dom helped Letty out of the car and led her to the sofa where Brian was standing, shocked. Letty gave me a small hug as she laid down on the couch. She smirked at Brian.

"What?" she said. Me and Dom were laughing so hard I thought my head would burst. Brian went to get some towels to clean her leg and I started to examine the wound. It isn't very big but it is quite deep. I noticed that Dom was holding Letty's hand and I smiled. They were perfect for each other.

The bullet was in the wound but it would be painful to get it out, I asked Brian to grab my emergency surgery tools and clean them while I helped Dom lay out the pillows so that Letty would be more comfortable. And when she settled in comfortably she asked me if Brian was my boyfriend again.

"No, he's my husband," I said casually.

"Husband?!" Letty screeched.

"Yep, we've got a little girl too,"

"What? How long have I been gone?!"

"A year and a half," Dom said squeezing her hand.

"What's her name?"

"Jessica Leticia O'Connor," I said.

"Leticia?! Really, Mia?" she said through laughs.

"Yep." I hugged her. It's good to finally be reunited.

Brian returned with the tools, Letty laid down, her head on Dom's lap and Dom holding her hand. I started to pulled the bullet out..

Letty's POV

I bit my lip as Mia pulled the bullet out, the wound was bruised and I twisted my ankle, to make matters worst. Mia took the bullet out and gave it to Brian who took it and cleaned it as Mia cleaned my wound with antiseptic, which burns. The pain seared through my legs and I squeezed Dom's hands as hard as I could, causing him to jump a little. She then sewed the wound which was, also very painful. After she was done, Dom kissed the top of my head and Mia wrapped my ankle with an ankle wrap.

"No walking, or standing up without crutches," Mia said. Brian showed my the bullet. It was a .45 230 grain JHP. Dom shook his head, took the bullet and threw it away. He then sat back down again, helping me up so that my neck wouldn't hurt. Mia came down holding a sleeping baby and handed her to me.

"Oh my gosh, Mia, she's perfect," I said quietly, not wanting to wake the baby up. Mia smiled.

"I know," she replied.

The next 5 minutes or so was silent, I was busy admiring the little life in my arms, she is adorable, she's beautiful, like her mother. Jessica woke up and started crying, Mia held her arms out for me to give her daughter to her but I calmed Jessie down myself, I had no idea how I did it, I just did it. I cradled and rocked her back and forth and she calmed down and looked me in the eyes. I smiled, she had Brian's blue eyes.

"Whoa, Letty how the heck did you do that?" Brian asked. I shook my head.

"Dunno," I replied looking at Dom, who looked at me strangely.

"Letty,"

"Hm?"

"Your getting old," he said laughing, I used my free hand to smack him in the head playfully. Causing everyone in the room to laugh. Life was good, but it can change in an instant.

"DOM!" a voice yelled from outside the door. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes ran in frantically. Dom walked towards her. She suddenly pulled him into a kiss. I gasped, nearly dropping little Jessie.

"Letty's alive?!" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here," I said sarcastically, she stared at me, like she was going to suck the living daylights out of me. She nodded and said goodbye to Dom and gave him yet, _another_ kiss on the lips. Damn, did this woman want to get punched?

I shook my head and continued to chat with Mia, while Dom sat next to me. I didn't want to look at him. He obviously lied. Used to be together? Yeah right. I shouldn't have let him into my life again.

Elena's POV

She was there, sitting on the couch I used to sit with Dom. I couldn't lose Dom to some, other woman. I can't lose two people who meant the world to me in one lifetime. I had to get rid of this "Letty" girl. And I know just how to do it. I still had Hobb's phone number and can call him to report Leticia's whereabouts, he would arrest her and I would be with Dom once again. I snickered. She better get ready to say goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dom's POV

Letty didn't talk to me or even look at me since Elena ran in. I shook my head. Will things ever be normal again? Mia went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Brian took little Jessie upstairs to change her diaper. Perfect timing.

"Letty," I began, not wanting to get killed by her words.

"What?" she answered coldly. She glared at me.

"There is nothing between me and Elena,"

"NOTHING?! Oh, nothing? So what was that? That kiss, is that what friends do? Because, I've never seen a friend kissing you so dearly, before, if Brian is a friend, would he kiss you?" she shouted. I sighed.

"First off, Brian will NOT kiss me, he's a brother, second, I'll admit she was my girlfriend, I broke up with her before London, I swear, she just kissed me, didn't you see that I didn't kiss her back?" I said. She shook her head and told me to go away.

After a great family dinner, Letty seemed to cool down a little. I helped her walk up the stairs with her crutches and to Brian and Mia's guest room. I helped onto the bed and grabbed a chair to sit on.

"You still mad?"

"Hell yeah,"

"I told you-"

"She's just a friend," she mimicked. She's pretty good at mimicking me.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I won't let that happen again," I kissed her forehead, "my room is right next to yours," I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait. Stay," I heard her say, I turned around. "Please," she said. She was definitely keeping something from me. I sat on the bed and looked at her. Something was different about her, the tough chick was still there but there was something about the way she looked at the police, like she was scared of them, which is a major surprise as she always looked annoyed or angry when she saw them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Letty,"

"I'm just tired, okay?"

I nodded, I'll ask her again tomorrow.

Elena's POV

I dialed Hobb's number.

"Hello?"

"Luke, it's Elena, I have something to tell you,"

"What?"

"I found Leticia, she's at Mia O'Connor's house,"

"What? I went there 5 hours ago,"

"Well I went there 2 hours ago, and she was there," I replied.

"Thank you, Elena, goodbye"

"Bye"

I smirked. She's not getting away with it, I'll have to my sure Dom isn't home when she get's arrested so the he won't try and save her.

Dom's POV

"No! NO! Get off me! NOOO! Ahhh! Don't touch me! NO!" Letty screamed, causing me to wake up. Mia and Brian ran into the room slamming the door open.

"Dom what the hell are you doing?" Brian asked angrily.

"She's screaming in her sleep, I don't know..." I said shaking my head.

"Letty, shhh, Letty," I said, trying to comfort her, I noticed tears start spilling out from her eyes, Mia and Brian stood there, waiting for her reply. I shook her softly.

"Letty, it's okay, shh," I said and her eyes shot open. She looked terrified.

"Dom, don't leave, Dom..." she said breathing quickly. I pulled her into a tight hug and gestured to Mia and Brian for them to leave. I cradled her in my arms. Until she dozed of and went back to sleep. She was screaming, as if she was raped by someone. I need to find out who did this to her, what they did to hurt her and scar her, I will find them and I will kill them, whatever it takes.

_The next morning_

It is 7am and I was waiting for Letty to wake up. I had showered and got dressed but I need an answer to who did this to Letty. She woke up a few minutes late, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Why were you screaming in your sleep?"

"Bad...dream..." she muttered. I didn't believe her, I wouldn't.

"Did someone hurt you?" I asked. She closed her eyes. Squeezing them shut tight.

"Letty,"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Letty! I will _kill_ whoever did this to you," I said.

"The FBI raped me," she whispered, "Michael Stastiak," I was about to go mad and burn the house down but she needs me, more than ever.

"You probably think I'm really weak but he forced some pills into my mouth and everything went pitch black...next thing I knew I was in a dark apartment, I called for help but he had a gun pointed to my head and swore he would find you and kill you if I told anyone or said anything..." she whispered sadly. The blood in my body ran cold. I will kill this guy. I swear I will.

I told Letty to stay if bed for the rest of the day, she nodded.

"I won't leave you again, promise," she smirked.

"Promise? Like a girl?" I laughed.

"Be right back," I walked out, closing the door behind me.

"Was Letty raped?" Brian asked curiously. Mia froze.

"Why?" I retorted.

"She sounded like she was getting hurt..."

"Yeah, she was," I said coldly. Mia's mouth fell open.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Michael Stasiak,"

"MICHAEL STATSIAK?" Brian whispered harshly.

"What do you know about him?"

"He took Mia in when Letty 'died'," he said, "he used to live in the same apartment building as me, used to hear screams and stuff but he told everyone that he loved watching horror movies with his friends,"

I shook my head. This man better be dead already or else he will be dead. I returned to me and Letty's room after grabbing a glass of milk, a bottle of water and four boiled eggs from the kitchen.

"Told the O'Connors?" she asked.

"Kinda...Brian knows who he is,"

"Course he does," she said grabbing the glass of milk. We had to run, Hobbs could still be suspecting that Mia is hiding us out here and she can get arrested for hiding criminals. I couldn't let Mia down. I will also find and kill Stasiak. Whatever it takes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dom's POV

Letty spent most of the day in bed, watching TV, eating or just talking. Elena came by this morning, she said she wanted to visit Letty. I kind of hid from her just because I wanted Letty to know that we are over and I love Letty, not Elena. She didn't sound very convincing, though, Elena, it was as if she wanted to see me, not Letty. I stood waiting outside the door, listening to their conversation.

"Why are you here?" Letty asked.

"Is Dom here?"

"No, he's, uh, at the pharmacy,"

"Dom? The pharmacy?"

"He went to get me something..."

"What?"

"Why do you care? Or are you going to come here just to see Dom again?"

Jessie started crying so I had to go get her because Mia was the one who had gone to the pharmacy and Brian was washing his car outside. I didn't here the rest of their conversation but Elena came out looking pretty happy, which was good because I did care for her, like a friend, or a sister, she was good to me and I am good to her in return. I hope she gets along well with Letty.

Letty's POV

"I did come in to see Dom, I came here to warn you too,"

"Why?" I asked, sitting up.

"Hobbs is hot on your tail,"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I just do, Letty, oh and also, I will get rid of you and I will back in Dom's arms, just you wait, you took everything from me, I'm taking everything away from you," she warned. I just stared at her.

"Get out," I said as I pointed to the door. She gave me a disgusted look.

"Letty, Letty, Letty," she said pitifully, "don't you know who Dom really loves? The only person that has never criticized him or made fun of him? I'll give you a clue – she's not _you_," I rolled my eyes. Deep down those words might even be true. She swanned out of the room.

I heard the door slam shut and the sound of a car door slamming.

"DOM!" I shouted and he ran in with a gun.

"Everything okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Chill...It's not like I'm dying," I said slowly. I told him about Hobbs and that we had to run and that Elena wants me to get arrested and she's going to get back together with him and all that after I had blurted that out he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No...wait, the Hobbs thing I believe but Elena? She helped us clear our names, we owe her," he explained as he sat on our bed.

"Seriously Dom, that woman's evil...you _need_ to believe me," he nodded but I wasn't very convinced that he was convinced that Elena wasn't the person he thought she is. He gave me a quick kiss and told me we had to move. I nodded. Mia and Jessica deserves to be safe.

Mia came back half an hour later and we said we had to go, and that we'd come back as soon as it's safer. She refused and said she's coming with, but Dom said she can come later, not now. Hobbs was coming here soon and we had to leave, we decided to go back to London, as Hobbs had already searched there. My niece Kayla and my brother are in London, they might be able to help us. Dom and Kayla are pretty close, I used to bring her to the garage sometimes in LA and he absolutely adored her.

On the plane to London

"Dom?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really, truly love me?"he looked at me oddly.

"Letty, of course I love you, more than anything, I swear I do, who the hell told you that, did Stasiak tell your or, uh, one of the FBIs?" he quickly asked. I could tell he really meant it but would he believe me if I told him Elena said that? I sighed and breathed in slowly.

"Elena told me you loved her, I don't believe her but I just wanted to make sure, you know?" I said.

"I love_ you_, not Elena, I never loved her as much as I love _you_, you know what? She has always asked me why I always need this cross necklace," he said as he pointed to the necklace, "I told her because it reminds me of _you_. And she always get annoyed when I say your name, seriously, Letty, I do not have any feelings for her and I do believe you that she's jealous, I believe you that she wants to break us apart,"

I smiled and kissed him passionately. We were on the run, Hobbs would find out sooner or later that we were going to be in London, Dom probably wants to go back to LA and kill the FBIs. Hell, Brian might even try and track Stasiak down. I wish he would rot in hell and stay there, forever. I rested my head on Dom's shoulder and fell asleep.

Elena's POV

Little did poor Letty know that I put a tracker on her clothes, on her leather jacket and her black boots. They are heading to London, they think they can run away but they can't.I will find them and report to Luke. I know Letty's niece Kayla, she came to visit Dom once. She is really pretty and sweet, unlike Letty, she has light brown hair and green/blue eyes and spoke politely, like a lady. She's a computer genius and she could easily find the tracker and who it belongs to. I hope she doesn't find it.

Hobbs' POV

I went to the O'Connor's estate again, they let us search but we found nothing, we didn't dust for fingerprints just because we knew Elena would know where they were. She wasn't mean to fall in love with Dominic but look at him, every single woman would wanna be with him. Elena is supposed to spy on Toretto like she has been doing for the past year or so. Why did Leticia have to be alive? We were getting so close on tracking Toretto down and I would get my reputation back. I will catch anyone who's names are on the wanted list.

London, England

Letty's POV

We arrived at the airport and was greeted with my older brother and my 14 year old niece. My brother, Jacinto, AKA, Jay, drove us to his home, where he lived with his little girl. Kayla's mother died when she was 2. She sat next to me in the car.

"Uh, Aunt Letty? Why is there a tracker on your jacket?" she said slowly staring at my leather jacket. I looked down at it.

"What?" she grabbed my jacket and pulled the tracker out. When we got home she plugged it in and said it belongs to Elena Neves. Dom was shocked, to say the least. Why was Elena doing this? Well, for Dom, of course.

We turned the TV on when the news reporter had said...

"Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz are reported to be in London, Agent Lucas Hobbs' is now on the way to hunt them down with the help of Elena Neves who has been spying on Toretto ever since their heist in Rio..."

My ankle felt better and the bullet wound is still healing but I still need my crutches. Dom took me upstairs to rest and headed back downstairs to get me some food and water.

Kayla's POV

Dad went out to grab some take-out while Uncle Dom came downstairs to get a snack.

"Hey, Kayla?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know there was a tracker in Letty's jacket?"

"I heard it beep,"

He then told me what's been going on between them, how he found her AND he told me he wanted to marry her. He showed me the ring which used to be his mothers and I had to cover my mouth or else I would scream my head off. I'm really happy for them but Hobbs' should be getting here soon. I'm tracking them down by hacking into security cameras but it isn't that easy...

Dom's POV

I think I should ask her now. Something told me now is the perfect time. I wanted to show her that I love her and nobody else. I walked slowly into the room, nearly dropping the little box.

"Letty," I began nervously.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" I said as I knelt down on one knee and presented the ring. She sighed.

"Dom...I..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dom's POV

"Letty...please...I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to wake up without you next to me or knowing my life will never be the same again. I swear I'll never leave you alone again, please marry me... I know you think I'm crazy but we'll be free after this, we can live a free life..." I said staring into her brown eyes. Never taking my eyes off them.

"Yes." I looked at her in astonishment while she grinned widely. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Dom, my leg still hurts. Dom!" she squealed. I laughed and put her down kissing her deeply on the lips. I haven't laughed like this in years. After that, we sat there talking and reminiscing, I learnt that we both changed, that Letty liked different things and I changed a lot since Letty's so called 'death', I rarely laughed, tell jokes or even smile. Well, except when I'm around Mia and Jessica. Letty has grown fonder of children, she has always liked them, since Kayla came along but when she earn money she donates some of it to charity.

We just sat there talking and laughing for the rest of the night, life is good, but it doesn't stay good, for long.

Elena's POV

I can't believe Kayla found the tracker, at least I still have a few more on Letty's clothes. I'm on my way to London with Luke and his team, he intends to bring both Dom and Letty to prison but I intend to _kill_ Letty. Yes, kill her, I could pretend it was an accident and I had to kill her or else she would kill our whole team or something. Letty dead would mean I could go away with Dom, and live our lives like we used to do, together.

After we had landed and unpacked in our hotel rooms as our plans were to find them and watch them for a few days, if they start planning to leave, we attack and catch them or lets say _her_, once and for all. I went by the local coffee shop to get a coffee and met Kayla. What a great way to start the day.

"Hi Kayla!"

"Oh, uh, hi Elena!" Kayla said and smiled. I really like this girl, too bad she's related to Letty. At least she didn't come out as ugly and sickening as Letty.

"Have been in touch with Dom lately?" I asked innocently.

"Well...first thing is, I know your a spy and you wrecked Uncle Dom's life and turned it into a disaster, I know your ex-husband used to date my mom and killed her because he wanted revenge AND he tried to kill ME, you spied on my family, _you_, made my life miserable" she said through gritted teeth.

"Answer my question, sweetheart,"

"You don't want to know, and also, the trackers on all of her clothes, I deactivated them, you'll never know where they are, the tracker will tell you where they_ were_." Kayla said as she walked away.

She would be no use to me anyways. If only I could make her switch sides, I needed something motivating, enough to make her do anything for me...

Dom's POV

Letty's in the shower and I'm lounging on our bed. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked the phone up curiously. Unknown Number. Should I take it? No. It could be the cops, I hung up and turned the TV on. I kept hanging up until I got a text, I read it carefully a few times until I realized what it was about. The text said :

Dear Dominic Toretto and his accomplices,

I, Manuel Reyes, son of Hernan Reyes, whom you have robbed in Rio. I will get revenge on you, and the agent who killed him. Lucas Hobbs. I will find all of you and torture you to the limit. I want my father's money back, Toretto. I know how to find you and your team. You have 6 months to get all my father's money back to me, six months only, as I know you have spent an amount of the money. I'll be there to collect, just contact this number.

Sincerely,

Manuel Reyes

Letty came out of the shower a few minutes later and I showed her the text. She was definitely confused and I had to explain to her who he is and about the money. We now have four enemies. Stasiak. Hobbs. Reyes. Neves. And they are all out to get us. We'll get them. We'll win. We're faster and more furious than them.

I called Mia and Brian and they received the same message, but by email, Roman and Tej both got letters, odd. Gisele and Han got a call. And Tego and Rico got a letter and a text. We have 6 months. Tego and Rico spent all their money. Han,Gisele,Rome and Tej still have some left. Mia and Brian had millions left, but they saved the money for Jessica. We only have 6 months, and the cops are hot on our tails, what the hell are we going to do?

Kayla's POV

I'm walking home from school. In the rain where I heard a too familiar voice, which I am sure belong to no one other than Miss Elena Neves. She was on the phone with someone and a mysterious device in her hands. I quickly hid in the bushes. She was talking to someone, I hear her say Michael Sta-something. Star? She definitely said Michael and something about Aunt Letty and getting me over the her side, in which, I swear, I will never be on her side. Even if it kill me, I will never be with the cops.

I headed home and ran as fast as I could. I opened the door and shut it quickly called Aunt Letty's name as I walked through the house.

"What is it?" I followed her voice to the kitchen, where she was brewing herself some coffee. Uncle Dom sat on a stool, reading the newspaper.

"Uh, I heard Elena talking to a Michael, um, Stasack or something when she was on the phone," I began, Uncle Dom looked at me wide-eyed and Aunt Letty dropped her phone.

"Stasiak?"

"Oh, yep, Sta-, ugh I can't say it! But yeah, it's that name," I replied and realized how mad he looked.  
"Am I in trouble?"

"No, it's nothing, he's not a very good cop," he said. Awkward silence. I ran out of the room and into the living room where I could here the pitter patter of the rain on the windowsill. Something's going on.

Letty's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Elena is teaming up with Stasiak? I stood there too shocked to move, I put my mug full of coffee onto the counter in case I spilled it. Dom came up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"It's gonna be okay, you're safe," I smiled.

"Course I am," I muttered and he chuckled softly.

"You do realize Kayla is gonna suspect something's going on, right?" he asked playfully.

"The Stasiak thing? Tell her, who cares, she family!" he snickered.

"That and the engagement thing," I laughed.

"You make it sound so posh,"

"Like Kayla's cute posh accent," he retorted. We both laughed as Kayla ran in and hit Dom with a pillow playfully. She told me he asked her how he should ask me for my hand and she told him to do what he would do, just don't look nervous. So, what he would do is kneel down on one knee, present the ring and sit on the bed waiting for my answer? Way to go, Dom.

Jay, my older brother is a doctor and worked long shifts at the hospital usually leaving Kayla alone most of the time but I'm glad he always remember her birthdays or any day that is important to her and he always spends his free time with her. I cannot believe Elena is willing to destroy two families and one team just to get a person that she loves but was sent to kill. How could a woman be so cruel? Sure, I would do anything for Dom, I could die for him, I would do anything to make sure my family is safe, but to kill a whole family, with children, whom will become our future is too harsh. She'll never touch Dom or my little Kayla. With Stastiak on her side, my life is about to take a really bad twist.

Stasiak's POV

Elena had called earlier, asking me to help her kill Letty. Boy, this is a small world. I want Letty. She wants Dom. We have a deal and it's sealed shut. Yes, I know what I have done to Letty and I regret that but she's who I want, whom I need. I met Elena's husband on a trip to Rio, he was a great man, proud and confident we made friends and became pretty close. Before he passed he asked me to watch over Elena. At that is exactly what I'm doing, Toretto, Ortiz and O'Connor, they won't stand a chance.

I would be flying to London tomorrow, where I am to meet Elena and her team and the rest of my FBI team would be there. To help bring down a few of the world's most wanted criminals. We'll get them, and kill them. Letty and Dom, there will be no more of that. Life can change, and I will change their lives.

_Thank you so much for reading. Please review, I really want to know whether you like this story or not or how I can improve,thanks again, this really means a lot to me._

_Xoxo,_

_CrazyPurpleKitten_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No one's POV

Little did the team know that, Carter Verone, who had gotten out of prison, wanted the blood of Brian and Roman. He needed to avenge them, he, had to need to kill. What if he joined forces with Hobbs? He wouldn't do that, but, he could, because whatever he did would be legal and he wouldn't go back to prison. Ever. Bad news is, Monica Fuentes, is now Hobbs' assistant. He could not stand her, nor could she stand him.

He needed to see Brian and Roman get tortured, he wants them to pay for the damage they have done, his money, his dignity and his reputation. Ruined. The only person who he knows might help him is his fellow drug dealer, Manuel Reyes. They have know each other for more than a decade. They have become close, they are going to bring the team down.

Dom's POV

We gathered the team in an old warehouse in London. We needed to make money fast, without the cops knowing and Rome and Brian just told us today that they got an email from Carter Verone. He is coming for them, for their blood. We can't turn back now. Not now.

"Han, when are you gonna stop eating chips, man?" Rome joked.

"When you get a life," he muttered causing Gisele to erupt with laughter. Rome, Tej and Gisele were introduced to Letty and she quickly got along with them, which is a plus. Oh, and Kayla and Jay were introduced to the team to, although Rome did kinda mention Kayla's legs and she nearly electrified him to death. Whoops. Now I know where she got her violent side.

We were having dinner and the others were busying themselves by asking how I found Letty and all that.

"So, you happy you found your woman?" Tej asked playfully. I smirked.

"You bet," I replied causing Letty to laugh a little.

"When are you guys getting married?" Brian joked causing everyone to laugh except Letty, Kayla and I, who just stared at them.

"You know something?" I replied seriously.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. AM I CORRECT?!" Brian shouted. Everyone hushed him. I nodded.

"Ha! I knew it!" Rome said through laughs.

"Soon you two will be having kids running around London, eh?" Han joked. Maybe...I thought. I always wanted kids but now is not the time to think of them, it's too dangerous to bring such a precious life into the world right now. We separated to our hotels, Mia,Brian and Jessie are staying with us at Jay's house and the others have hotel rooms. We decided that we needed to do another heist. Letty had earned quite a lot and now we have around 40 million dollars, courtesy of Letty, of course. This is why I love her.

Kayla's POV

I heard Stasiak was going to arrive here with his team today. Elena was at the coffee shop nearly everyday, and on this certain day when I was walking home from school, I spotted her, with a man. I couldn't see his face but my ear turned on when I heard her say 'Mike' and 'Kill' and 'Letty will be yours, Dom, mine'. Holy. Fish. Biscuits. No. Way. Damn, this woman is more than evil, it's like being in a weird movie when the villain wins!

I ran, and I do mean ran, home, a started screaming for Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty. They ran down frantically, Aunt Letty's wound is getting a lot better and her ankle is fine now, but she still has to be very careful. I dragged them both into the living room and started talking about what I heard, I must have talked really fast because they didn't have a clue to what I said. So, I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I walked by the coffee shop on my way home and Elena was there with Michael Stasiak and she said that she won't kill anyone, she'll take them, and Uncle Dom will be hers forever, and Aunt Letty will be Stasiak's and then he said he loved Letty and all that disgustingly sweet stuff and he said he would take Aunt Mia any day too, then they talked some more, reminiscing and he said goodbye and walked away," I explained, slowly. I could see that Uncle Dom is beyond mad, he's clutching Aunt Letty's hand tight and had a protective arm around her.

Aunt Letty was clearing shaking. I said goodnight and ran upstairs, leaving the adults to talk. I sighed, life isn't going to be normal again. I can't go to school without getting asked about my aunt, and my teachers won't look me in the eye. Life isn't fair.

Letty's POV

Okay, now I am scared, I hate to say it but I'm actually terrified, Dom can probably tell as I am shaking like hell. Thinking about Stasiak brings back too many memories I want and am willing to forget. Dom looked at me, like I was the most precious thing in the world and told me no one can hurt me. No one. He rubbed my back slowly, I felt tears slide down my face. I don't want to remember what he's done. I can't...

Dom wiped the tears on my cheeks with his hands tenderly, slowly. Brian and Mia walked down the stairs, Mia carrying Jessica.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Mia whispered. I shook my head, I was curled up on Dom's lap, with him comforting me. Dom explained what Kayla said quietly. Brian turned quiet, I could tell he was furious. Mia was shocked to say the least and nearly dropped Jessica.

This was happening so fast, too fast. Everything was so perfect now our worlds are tumbling down into one. We need to work together, we have too many people looking for us, for our blood. We need a plan.

Dom and I went upstairs to our bedroom and got ready for bed as it was 23:00pm already and we all woke up at 5am today.

"Hey Dom?"

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"You know Han calls Brian and Mia Bria right?"

"Yeah...Where are you going with this?"

"Bria, sound good, it sounds like a proper name, BUT, Dotty sounds lame. Makes me think of spots, so tell Han to stop calling us that!"

He bursts out laughing and so do I. We both slept sound but something running on the roof woke us up. There is something or someone outside. On the roof, near our room. Suddenly someone broke into the window, it had a black outfit and black ski mask on. It was holding a machete. Pointed at me. Dom made a move to punch it while I grabbed the gun on our nightstand. And shot it few times. It fell down in surrender and Dom ran up to it.

He was a man. A very muscular one, too. He had a letter in his back pocket. Dom took it out and read it out loud, taking hold of my right hand, squeezing it.

The letter read.

Dear Timothy,

We are hiring you for 3000 dollars to kill Leticia Ortiz, Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto, Roman Pierce and Brian O'Connor. Kill Leticia first. It will motivate Dominic and the others to fight for the love of his life. We are counting on you to get this job done. You know where we are. Come to us after finishing the job.

Signed,

Manuel Reyes and Carter Verone

Verone. Reyes. This has nothing to do with me! So I'm the motivating factor? Dom then explained to me that he kind of tore Los Angeles down after my death to avenge my death. He killed Fenix. For me. Brian walked in and saw the man.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Reyes and Verone hired him to kill us?"

"WHAT?"

Dom showed him the letter and he looked really mad. Like, literally he did not sound like the Brian we knew. He and Brian took the man to the basement, with the help of Jay. I would have to tell Mia and Kayla later. I drifted to sleep. We're never safe anymore.

Dom's POV

They want to kill Letty? They can't. I will not let anyone hurt her, because if they do, they'd be dead before they know it. I can't lose her again. Ever. I went jogging the next morning with Letty around the local park. That was when we saw Elena, she was there looking at us. As if she was drenching the life from us. Yep, she was definitely spying on us. We ran, fast, home. We had to move, they would know where we are and we can't afford to lose our hiding place. Which clearly isn't safe anymore.

We told the ladies the next day about what happened last night. Brian and Jacinto put the man in a box and put the box in front of the police station. Putting the letter on top of the corpse. Surely, as we predicted it became news this morning. Kayla was busy setting up security cameras and lasers and her electronic gadgets, to keep us safe. We decided that the team would have to move in and there is plenty of space as their house is pretty big and we usually spend summers here.

Stasiak's POV

My FBI team and Hobbs' team will surely bring Toretto down. He can't get away with it. I can't wait to get my hands on O'Connor and show him who the boss is. And Letty, I just can't wait to admire her face, her beautiful features. I have to get Toretto for Elena first and our deal with be sealed. She will get him while I get her. It's a simple way of breaking two soul-mates apart. The best way to torture them. We'll get them. We have more people than they can ever imagine, the whole world is against them. They can't hide anymore.

_Thank you for your ideas and please review as always and thank you for reading next chapter will be up soon! Again, I know I have said this but your reviews mean the world to me and I'm sorry if I made some mistakes, nobody's perfect! :)_

_xoxo,_

_CrazyPurpleKitten_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hobbs' POV

We know where they are. We're going to attack. Our team crept quietly towards Toretto's house. Everyone is there. Toretto, O'Conner, Ortiz, Pearce, Parker and the others. Elena ran in, probably to find Ortiz. She crept up the stairs slowly, but surely, the front door was unlocked, courtesy to Mikayla who was busy with the security systems, the only people we know and have seen that are here in the house are Leticia, Mikayla, Jessica, Mia and Jacinto. Mikayla and Jacinto, are not wanted, Jessica isn't too, but Leticia is, and so is Mia.

I know exactly how Elena felt.

_Flashback_

_Luke Hobbs was 16 years old when he asked his first love out, he knew this relationship was going to last, if only she stopped talking about her ex-boyfriend who moved to Finland. She missed him, he was the love of her life, but she was Luke's girlfriend. The only topic she could babble on about was her ex, what was his name? Oh, Jason. He was perfect, he adored her. Like, Luke didn't, he loved her more than anything, he would do anything for her. He had got grounded for her, got in trouble with the principal for her. But wasn't that enough? Why was this Jason dude better than him? This scarred his heart, for life, the day Jason moved back, she broke up with him, by text. Yes, and girls always get annoyed when you break up with them by text. Well, she got back with him, leaving poor Luke with nothing but memories he wanted to forget. He wanted to start a new life, and so he did, he followed his father's steps and became a cop, and forgot all about it._

I left Elena to take care of Leticia and headed to the van to find where Toretto and O'Conner were hiding.

No one's POV

Elena strode into Letty and Dom's room with pride. She kicked the door open to find Letty, reading, on her and Dom's bed. She glanced at Elena and jumped out of bed furiously.

"What do you want?"

"You are under arrest for hijacking the military convoy in Berlin, darling," Elena sneered, an evil grin crossed her face. Letty looked at her, disgusted.

"Then why are_ you_, arresting me?" Letty said back.

"I wanted to see the look on your face, when you get arrested, and I get back with Dom," she spat wickedly, pointing her gun directly at Letty.

"He won't get back with you, we're engaged," Letty said nonchalantly. Elena was quiet then suddenly ran into Letty, causing Letty to drop her book and crash into the nightstand, the lamp crashed down and broke into a dozen pieces, Letty had hit her head hard on the wood, and was pretty dizzy. Elena pointed the gun to her head, then remembered her deal with Stasiak.

Letty, on the other hand, was completely unconscious. Kayla ran in frantically, obviously hearing the two women. Kayla gasped and ran towards her beloved aunt, pushing evil Elena out of her way. She immediately dialed the ambulance but Elena stopped her, telling her Letty would get arrested anyways.

Dom came in just in time. He ran over furiously, glaring at Elena, he scooped the love of his life up. He glared at Elena like she was the most dirty human being on Earth.

"How could you do this, Elena? I trusted you, I'll_ never _get back together with you, EVER! You hear me? I hate you! You've destroyed my life, get OUT! NOW!" he yelled angrily, causing Kayla to jump at his sudden outburst. Letty lie there, in his arms unconscious, he had to get her to a doctor. Fast. Even if they would get arrested.

He drove as fast as he could, with Letty curled up on his lap, with Hobbs' car behind him, he didn't care, all he wanted was for Letty to be safe...

Letty's POV

I woke up to a beeping noise beside me, I couldn't remember what exactly happened, but everything was blurred, and I was dizzy. Really dizzy. I noticed my hand was cuffed to the bed. A figure stood before me, staring at me, she was a woman. A Latina, like her.

"Who-who a-are y-y-you?" I stuttered.

"My name is Agent Monica Fuentes," she replied, I groaned, not again.

"Where's Dom?" I whispered, it was like I couldn't talk, everything is so messed up right now. Monica sighed.

"He's with Hobbs" she replied. I knew she wasn't like Elena, she was pretty friendly for a cop, normally they would be asking me questions non-stop. I was speechless. She smiled at me, a sad smile.

"He told me to take good care of you, he wanted this to end, he probably doesn't really trust me, but oh well, you can trust me, I have to confess, Elena has been sending me feedback on Dominic, but the minute I saw your fingerprints on the document, I thought of Dominic, he was heart-broken to say the least, I'm pretty happy he found you, at least Elena would stop complaining," she explained. I smiled at the last part. Why was he with Hobbs? To talk? Nah, it wasn't his 'thing'. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hobbs' POV  
Dom came to me. This is easier than I thought. He asked me what it'll take to disappear, and clear his family's name. I told him, he would have to go to prison. He asked me if I knew about Carter Verone, who apparently, wanted revenge on Roman and Brian. He told me about the texts and that they had 40 million and needed 60 million left. I shook my head. Not my fault they had to steal from the most powerful man in Rio. But Verone, why did he want to help Reyes junior so bad? Was it something he owed to Reyes? You never know, I don't need to know, but Verone sure was on drugs again, and I could use the team to help.

Stasiak walked in asking Dom where Letty was, pissing Dom off like crazy. He threatened to kill Stasiak if he raped Letty or hurt her again. Wait a second...raped. Michael Stasiak raped Leticia Ortiz? _Raped? _Holy cow, this is absurd. No way.

"Stasiak? You raped Ortiz?" I demanded. Dom's head turned my direction. Stasiak turned pale and didn't answer, although I knew the answer already. We needed a witness, we need Letty to confirm this. Everyone in the team stared at Stasiak in bewilderment. The perfect FBI Agent raped a criminal. Great, just great, that would look really good on his report.

I looked at Dom, told him we needed a witness and Letty needed to have a say in this case. Dom nodded and left for the hospital with one of my agents, carrying a recording machine to record Letty's voice confirming that Stasiak raped her. I shook my head, three cases, all to do with Toretto's team. How could their life get anymore complicated?

Dom's POV

I drove to the hospital, relieved that the cops finally found out about what they did to my girlfriend. I ran, and I don't exaggerate when I say ran, up to Letty's room, ignoring the lifts and the FBI agent behind be. I grabbed the recording machine and headed into the room for Letty.

I was greeted with a funny sight, Letty and Monica were sitting on the hospital bed chatting away. Odd. Letty never got along with cops, especially female cops, she thought every single woman wanted to be with me, and I don't mind her jealousy, it's not like I never get jealous. I recorded Letty's voice and spent a night there, just talking to her, Monica left with the recording and we are to meet Hobbs and his team to discuss our deals later in the week as they have to send the new case to the FBI in Los Angeles.

Stasiak's POV

Damn, Toretto, he got me, he was going to get me into jail, for sure, i just knew it. I'm in hot water. Really deep hot water. Toretto would kill me and I would go to prison. I suddenly had the urge to kill Ortiz, if she died, I would still go to prison but I would see the tortured look on Toretto's face when she disappeared from the world forever. And I just know exactly how and who to help me do that. It was a simple plan. Elena would help me, for sure. After injuring Letty, she told Hobbs that Letty started the fight but later told me the truth.

Luckily, Toretto didn't mention anything about Elena but if he did, I would punch him until his face bled.

Brian's POV

I kept getting messages from Verone, him telling me what he would do to me if we didn't return the money to Reyes and him. I think even if we did he would kill us anyways, he's better of telling the truth than lying. He sucks at lying. 'I will not kill you, but I want my money and reputation back' I mimicked him in my head, yeah right, if he wanted his reputation back, the only way was to kill me and Rome.

_Thanks for reading! Thank you for all the reviews and I have corrected the mistakes I made in the names :D! Thanks so much for reading!  
Xoxo,_

_CrazyPurpleKitten_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dom's POV

I took Letty to Hobbs' safe house after she got better, she would've fought back but her ankle was still healing and Elena's attack just about made it worse, luckily, the doctors fixed her bullet wound and it's fine now. Her eyes grew wide as she set eyes on Hobbs. Hobbs' eyes grew wide as well.

"LUKE!" Letty screamed running to hug him.

"LETTY!" he shouted pulling her into a hug. I stood there, confused to why Letty was hugging a cop. A _cop_. _Letty_ hugging a _cop_.

"Didn't know it was you! Didn't see you since you were 10!" he said laughing. I still stood there, ignored. She moved to LA when she was 10... so she must've been Luke's old friend? Letty turned to me.

"Oh, Dom, Luke was my neighbor back in Texas, he grew up with me," she explained. I nodded. Luke was still grinning, possibly daydreaming.

"I'll help you," Hobbs said. I stared at him, was he drunk? Why did he look so happy?

"What? You?"

"Yes...Letty's been an old friend and she changed. A lot. I forgot her real name because she only told me her name was Letty, never told me about Leticia, though," he said calmly. Okay... he wasn't drunk. At least I hope not.

"Thank you," I said and he nodded and turned back to his laptop. Letty walked up to me, happily.

"Jealous, much?" Letty whispered playfully. I shook my head.

"No." She raised one of her perfect eyebrows and snickered.

"We'll see about that," she said as she walked away. Where was she going? I didn't pay full attention to where she was heading, my attention was in Hobbs, how he said he would help us so easily. It was too easy. I _am_ jealous.

Hobbs had Monica arrange hotel rooms for us, as Stasiak now knew where we lived, it was safe for Jay and Kayla, but wasn't safe for the rest of us. He ran away yesterday, we don't know where he or Elena is currently hiding. They've come here to kill Letty, to torture me. That won't happen. I drove to the hotel with Letty sitting next to me silently, biting her lower lip. Something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked stroking her soft hair. She held out her phone and I took it, she got a text, from Stasiak, it said:

I will kill you, Letty, I will see the look on Dominic's face as you die, as you get tortured to death, your mine. And you'll be mine, forever.

-Mike

I threw the phone to the backseat angrily. What the hell did Letty do to them? I turned to Letty, her face as pale as a sheet. I quickly drove to the hotel grabbed the keys at the reception, not letting go of Letty's hands and rushed up to our room. I hugged her tight and told her everything was going to be fine, which is a lie to myself because I don't even know what to do. I spent the rest of our night together comforting her, apparently, her nightmares have come back, and it's getting worse.

Letty's POV

A few days have gone by and the cops were still searching for Stasiak and Elena. I was walking back to the hotel from Kayla's place when I saw her, her blond hair glistening in the sun. She looked at me and snickered.

"Well, well, we meet again, huh?" she sneered, I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go somewhere more...private?" she suggested, before I could answer she dragged me into an old building, obviously deserted.

"You here to hurt me again, lady?" I asked casually. She laughed.

"Maybe...maybe not, why do you ask?" she demanded, as she stepped forward, I did too. She slapped my face, and I punched her a few times then, she made a move to punch my abdomen, but I stepped back, grabbed a piece of wood and smacked her back. She groaned in pain. I looked at her innocently, smiled and put my hand lightly on my abdomen.

"Don't punch there, wouldn't wanna hurt the baby," I lied, playing with her emotions. Her left eye twitched and a look of anger crossed her face.

"Your...pregnant?" she stammered. Poor girl.

"Yes!" I said happily, well, acting, happy.

She lunged at me, aiming at my abdomen, clearly wanting to get rid of the fake baby. I pushed her back, grabbing her gun, we both then fought each other for a while, struggling to grab a weapon. She shoves me towards the wall, pinning me close to it.

"I'll kill you," she whispered. I sighed, and hit her hard in the back of her head with my phone, she fell down, unconscious. I grabbed my phone and called Dom, he was on his way here. Well, Elena wasn't really unconscious, she looked at Dom as he walked in a few minutes later.

"You..you...knocked her up..." she whispered in an unforgiving tone. Dom looked at me, shocked. The police rushed in, retrieving Elena and took her to the ER. Dom just stood there grinning.

"Your pregnant?" he said softly, but grinning widely. He obviously wanted me to be, I shook my head.

"I lied," I said, "sorry." He looked a disappointed for a while but he pulled me up and kissed me, I knew deep down he's always wanted kids. Always.

Brian's POV

Now that I know that Jessica and Mia are safe, I felt better, but the e-mails I got from Verone are not very comforting, in 5 months, we need to return 100 million dollars to Reyes and Verone. Well, clearly what Verone wants is our lives anyways. I won't let that happen, Jessica and Mia need me. And I need them.

I headed to the warehouse where Hobbs and his team were planning their next move, I heard Elena was in the ER but Stasiak is still out there. Hunting Letty down, he was always the perfect agent,well, at least everyone thought so. He would always bust the criminals and every single person's names landed on his perfect desk. He's always hated me, because I let Dom go, I never regretted that moment. Never.

As I walked in, I could feel the tension between Dom and Hobbs, I heard that Letty and Hobbs were really close. Rome was sitting on a chair, staring at his laptop screen. The look on his face is very rare, I never really see Rome looking scared and serious at the same time. Boy, isn't that a sight. Letty was cuddled on an old couch next to Dom, I noticed she had some bruises and a bandage on he forehead, she looks fine, overall. I couldn't help but notice Hobbs looking at Letty while I sat down next to Rome.

I looked at the screen, there was an email, this time sent to Lucas Hobbs. It was a picture of three hands arranged on a map. One on Brazil, one finger pointing to Miami and the final one, pointing to Los Angeles. Reyes, Verone and Stasiak are teaming up against us. Since Verone wants to kill me and Rome, Stasiak wants to kill Letty, and Reyes wanting all of us who did the heist in Rio. We're all targets.

I called Dom and Letty over and told them what the picture meant while Rome explained the same thing to Hobbs. After I finished they both were stunned. Dom told Letty to go back to the rest on the couch and she did, leaving me and Dom alone, as Rome went to get some food, and Hobbs walked back to his team. Dom looked towards Hobbs and back at me.

"You think Hobbs there has feelings for Letty?" he questioned quietly. I shook my head.

"Dunno, man, but I know who Letty loves," I said, looking between Dom and Letty.

"She seemed so excited to see him, but she wanted to shove me out of the window when I found her," he said shaking his head.

"I sense a bit of jealously?" he looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes, fine, I'm jealous," he snapped.

"Come on, you two are getting married, he can't stop that," I said, trying to calm him down, all he did was smile and walk back to Letty.

Elena's POV

Tenerife, Spain

I was sneaked out of the hospital with the help of my dear friend Monica. Yep, Monica Fuentes, isn't she a great actress, she had found out Letty was alive, a few months before she reported to Hobbs, hoping to arrest her before Dom knows but who knows what the hell was going on in his mind when he made it news, we were supposed to arrest her and forget about her.

Michael is wanted. Manuel and Carter are being tracked down, little did Luke nor Dom's team know that I am part of Reyes' team. Yes, I'm doing this for Dom. For Dom. Would Letty do this? I don't think so, maybe she would but I know if I kill their little bundle of joy, both Dom and Letty would be crushed, but I wouldn't wait that long, I could just kill both Letty and the kid and be done. I know Dom wouldn't get back together with me but he'll know how it feels to lose two of the people you love most, in a lifetime. I love him.

Monica, on the other hand, dislikes Brian and hates Mia. Apparently she had a thing for Brian in Miami and to see him with Mia wasn't a great sight. Of course she's jealous. Anyways the others are on their way here as it is safer here than in Brazil or the States or where ever the cops are. This is my last chance to get rid of Letty, for good.

Brian's POV

The tension between Dom and Letty is growing, rapidly. Apparently, Hobbs talked to Letty a few times throughout the day, reminiscing about their childhood, and a few things I didn't quite catch up on. Letty and Hobbs looked like old lovers chatting away, well, Letty could've forgot that Dom was sitting right next to her.

And to add to the drama, Hobbs gave Letty a kiss on the cheek when she and Dom left. Mia was out shopping with Gisele,Kayla and Jessica, having a girl's day. Of course, they wanted Letty to come along but Letty hated shopping. Probably more than cops. Well, Mia would have to arrange something that is more interesting for Letty. Mia isn't wanted or on the news, she didn't do as much as me and Dom in the heists so she's safer than us. Right now, Jessica needs to be in safe hands, but if things get worse, we need Kayla to help us out.

Mia arrived half an hour later with Jessica in her arms, Jay picked Kayla up and Gisele went out on a date with Han. I never considered Han romantic though. I told Mia about Hobbs and Letty's relationship and that the tension between them grew throughout the day, increasingly. She said they would work it out. I'm not so sure about that, our rooms were right next to each other and we could hear a heated argument coming from Dom and Letty's room...

_Like it? Don't like it? What do you think of it? How can I improve? Any tips or ideas? Oh and grade my writing if you can, I really wanna know :) Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have a great year ahead of you! Please review, Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon,_

_xoxo,_

_CrazyPurpleKitten_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Letty's POV

"What's going on with you and Hobbs?" Dom asked angrily as he slammed the door shut. I shrugged.

"We're just friends, why?" I snapped. Dom didn't seem convinced.

"He was staring at you the whole day!" Dom boomed. I stepped forward, annoyed.

"Dom! I have no feelings for him!" I screamed pushing him backwards.

"Are you sure?!"

"Of course I'm sure, I'm marrying YOU!"

"Well then, stay away from him!"

"He's an old friend of mine, okay?!"

"An old friend? He seems like an ex, Letty!"

"Dom would you shut up? You're making things worse!"

"Making things worse? You're nothing like Elena!" Dom shouted. Then stopped, regretting what he had just said to me. I turned away from him. So he did still love Elena.

He still had feelings for her. Elena. After all she's done, after everything she has said. I turned back to him, punching his facing and ran out of the room. I couldn't stand him, not now. But then, I ran into Luke, my long time friend. I had known him since I was a year old, our parents were friends and he knew how to cheer me up when I was little. I bet he can still cheer me up now.

He studied my face carefully, and sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"What did he do, Lett?" I sighed, looking down at the floor, he then took me to the hotel bar and ordered each of us a drink. I told him everything, about Dom, about what he thinks, everything. I knew I could talk to him.

Dom's POV

I couldn't believe I said that Letty wasn't like Elena. I did not want her to be like Elena, she's my perfect angel, or should I say devil. I thought we were going to be happy together, our relationship have had it's ups and downs but I never want her to be out of my sight ever again. I have learned my lesson, I'm never leaving my Letty ever again.

I darted out of the room to find Letty. I figured she would be in the hotel as she didn't take her keys or her phone. Or, she could be with Hobbs. I thought of them together made me want to puke. I went to the lobby, the hotel diner and finally the hotel bar. It was when I saw them, chatting away, Letty was smiling. I hid behind a wall, watching them.

They talked for a while before Letty said thanks and got up. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm. Luke stood there staring at us, a lot of people were to, but I didn't care. I wanted my Letty back. I guided her to the lift, where she struggled to get out, but failed. Hobbs ran up and stopped the door of the lift from closing. He looked between me and Letty.

"What's going on, Toretto?"

"Nothing! Leave us alone!"

"Nothing? You're a crappy liar. How can it be nothing, you clearly abused her," Hobbs accused. Letty stepped back and walked up the stairs, leaving me and Hobbs to talk things through. I took a step forward, no one challenges a Toretto.

"Mind your own business," I said and walked away. I heard him mutter something, but didn't look back and kept walking to me and Letty's room.

Little did Letty know, Kayla gave me a pair of handcuffs, she told me that if we fight, I should cuff our hands to make sure Letty isn't going to do anything stupid or leave. And she will get to make sure I won't leave her again. So, I cuffed our hands together and looked her in the eye.

"Letty, I didn't mean what I said, I swear, I love you," I whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she said angrily, grabbing the keys from my hand and unlocking the handcuff, she then threw them away before I could grab them.

"Letty, I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" I apologized.

"My mistake was letting you in my life again!" she shouted. Those words hurt. I sighed and went to bed. We slept on separate sides, not cuddled together like usual.

Letty's POV

I woke up in the morning and realized that Dom wasn't sleeping beside me, my feelings from when he left me in the Dominican Republic came back to me and I frantically looked around for him. I know, I should be mad but yesterday I dreamt about my mom, she told me that Dom and I are meant to be and I shouldn't let him go because if I do, I might not be able to get him back again.

Where is he? I ran to check the bathroom, no Dom. I checked the balcony, still no Dom. Suddenly, I heard the door close quietly and Dom walked in carrying a bag. I ran up to him an gave him a hug, he was pretty surprised that I suddenly hugged him after yesterday but accepted the hug gratefully. I kissed the top of my head and again, apologized. I accepted his apology and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going into the shower.

We went back to the warehouse again to see if the cops had already tracked Elena and her evil team down yet. She had escaped from the hospital along with Monica Fuentes, the 'friendly' cop who helped me. Luke's plan is falling apart slowly, because of the lack of good cops. I mean, aren't there anymore cops who aren't willing to help Reyes' minion? I sure hope there are because we're going to need their help. Or can they just stop without a fight that might start a war between countries? I sighed. They can't.

As I walked in, Luke gave me a small smile and Dom tightened his grip of my hand. We both looked at the computer screen where Gisele was. It was a tracking device but they couldn't track anyone. Gisele then pressed something and some numbers and letters popped up. C568M1299EM99M. I might be a password of some sort so we had Gisele write it down, because if Han did, we might not be able to read it.

Luke asked me and Gisele to look through Elena and Monica's luggage and private stuff, he'll look through their devices but we were to look through their bag. I knew exactly why he wouldn't want to look through the bags but didn't mention it. Elena had two bags while Monica had three and a purse. I looked through Elena's and Gisele looked through Monica's.

I found nothing but clothes in the first bag and some gum but it was when I looked in the pocket of her denim jacket that I found a note with the exact same number that appeared on the tracking screen. It has to mean something. Meanwhile, poor Gisele was looking through piles and piles of clothes and high heels. 10 minutes or so later she also found a note hidden in one of the many pockets of Monica's bag.

Brian ran in and told us he found a tracker on his car and it might be on everyone's car. With the tracker, we could find out who is tracking us and where they are. I quickly ran Kayla and told her to meet us here after school and help with the tracking device, meanwhile we would have to look around for them.

And so, Brian was correct, there was a tracker in every single car we owned.

We took it out and gave it to Kayla and Matthew, a member of Luke's team who was an expert on tracking people down. It belonged to Stasiak. He's currently in Spain. We'll have to go there, or lure him here...

Elena's POV

They found the tracker. They finally found it! The tracker's a trap to make them think we're coming for them, we have a code each hidden in our travel bags but were meant for them to find. Stupid people, always falling into traps, how will they crawl out of the trap? They can't. Manuel gets his money back, Carter gets Brian and Rome. Mike and I get Letty. We're all targeting for the same team. The team which needs to end. Who cares if Dom hates me? He broke up with me and he'll know how I feel once Letty's dead. I'll make sure he does.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dom's POV

I was lounging in me and Letty's hotel room. Letty was in the shower and I was looking through papers, trying to find more information about Stasiak when suddenly my phone rang. I stared at it suspiciously, wondering who it could be. I never gave my phone number to anyone but Letty,Mia and Brian. No one else knew, not even Hobbs. Rome and the others knew that if they wanted to contact me, they'd email me. Who could it be? Blocked Number.

I slowly reached for my phone, it stopped ringing for a few minutes, then, it rang again. It could be Hobbs so I accepted the call.

"Hello? Dom?" a woman's voice said. I recognized it right away. The voice belonged to Elena. Letty walked out wearing an oversized sweater and shorts. She eyed me carefully, before sitting on the bed next to me. I instantly turned on speakerphone.

"Dom?" Elena's voice said. I felt Letty tense against me, glaring at the phone.

"What do you want Elena?" I asked angrily. 'Distract her' Letty mouthed before dialing a number which was likely Hobbs'. I heard Elena sigh.

"Oh, Dom, I miss you already, don't you miss me?" she said playfully. Letty rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Listen, stay away from my man or you'll get hurt, okay? Stop trying to lure me to get myself killed so that you can torture anybody. How the hell did you feel when your husband died? Did you like it?" Letty snapped. Silence. Elena hung up and Letty smirked at me.

"We could trace her number, I called Luke," she said walking over to her phone. I nodded and put my phone aside.

We arrived at the warehouse about 10 minutes later. Letty immediately looked around for Lucas and I had to run after her, just in case. We all had a chat about how Elena called and what she said and stuff, we needed to trace the number, so Luke, as he told me to call him (oddly enough) took my phone and went over to his assistant. I turned back to Letty who was looking worried.

"Everything okay?" I asked softly. She looked around nervously and dragged me outside. She then showed me a text.

I'm closer than you think, baby. You're mine.

I looked around, everyone was staring at someone. It seemed to me that the person wasn't a very great person. I heard a gun shot and I frantically turned to Letty, but was met with nothing. She was on the ground, unconscious. I fell to the ground and picked her up, tears daring to fall from my face.

"Letty...no.." I muttered.

"LUKE! CALL THE AMBULANCE! NOW!" I shouted angrily. She was shot in the abdomen, but the wound bleeding badly. Luke ran out of the warehouse and stood there wide-eyed.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked angrily. I ignore him, I needed Letty to be alive, I needed her. I cradled her in my arms.

"I'm sorry...I should have protected you...I'm sorry," I whispered softly.

"Dom! What the hell happened?" Hobbs repeated, annoyed.

"Shot. Someone from across the street," I muttered.

The ambulance finally turned up. They helped Letty in and Hobbs had to drive me to to hospital because I was in no condition to drive. My eyes were red and puffy and I was as pale as a vampire. I had to wait in the waiting room and it was the worst day of my life. I couldn't lose Letty ever again...

I rang Brian and Mia and told them what happened. They immediately rushed to the hospital and so did Jay and Kayla. Everyone was waiting nervously while I completely shut down. I couldn't live without her. I didn't move, talk or look up. Letty has to make it. I know she would but, why her?

Mia's POV

I was astounded. Brian and I rushed to the hospital as fast as we could. Letty was already in the ER and Dom, well, he's blaming himself for not taking the bullet for Letty, he's blaming himself that he was the one who started the fight. We need to end this before someone else gets hurt. He stil had Letty's phone in his hands, which he held on tight.

I slowly walked over to him. He didn't look up at me, but handed me the phone. A text came in a few minutes earlier but I read the one before Letty got shot first. Odd, Stasiak must be in London. Then they are not all in Spain. The second text read:

What happened to poor Letty? ;) I heard Mikayla your niece is very beautiful too. Where ever she hides, I will find her.

I handed the phone to Brian. I turned to Dom and shook my head. No one can make him happy or cheer him up right now. His head was in his hands, Hobbs was pacing back and forth at the door. Why he agreed to help us is still a mystery, yet Brian still thought he had feelings for Letty, which is highly possible. Letty would never leave Dom for Luke...would she?

My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor who walked out, his expression relieved. Dom instantly stood up.

Dom's POV

The millisecond I heard the door open I stood up. The doctor walked towards me, his facial expression hard to read. I could tell nothing bad happened.

" ?"

"Yes?"

"The bullet caused internal bleeding, but luckily enough, it wasn't major, we couldn't take the bullet out because if we did, it might cause more damage. She's a brave woman, Mr. Toretto," the doctor explained. I sighed, relieved that she was okay.

"How long does she have to stay here?" I asked nervously.

"2 weeks or so, she's in room 145," he said and walked away. I ran to the elevator, technically leaving everyone else behind, but I didn't care. I just needed to see her again. I could've died for her.

I crept quietly into the room, she was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. I sat quietly next to her. Letty's delicate hand in mine. I texted Mia and told her that Letty's okay and she could go back to the hotel. I will sit here until she wakes up. I won't leave her side.

She woke up a while later. I had dark circles under my eyes which were still red.

"Hey," I said softly, caressing her cheeks. She smiled sadly.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Your safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, go back to sleep, you need it," I said sternly. She nodded and went back to sleep, I did to as I haven't sleep for days. We had a few months left before we had to return the money. We have bout 47million we need 53million more.

_2 months later_

Letty's better now and we started racing again, for the money. We had gotten letters instead of texts now, threatening for our lives. Stasiak and his team were nowhere to be found. We couldn't keep track of them, sooner or later we would find them. We had to, for the sake of our team.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! No reviews for 2 chapters? :( Please review this chapter and give me some ideas for the next chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dom's POV

I was walking along the streets of London with Letty, Mia and Brian when I noticed Brian had stopped to stare at someone across the street.

"Stasiak." he said as he pointed to a figure. I felt Letty tense beside me. I looked around carefully, it was then I saw him. I let go of Letty's hand and chased after him. Brian came running after me but I was determined to kill him.

I finally corned him in a dark alley. The atomosphere was horrible, the fog, the stench of the trash and the squeaking of rats.

"Toretto. We finally mee-" before he could finish his sentence, I punched him hard.

"Don't-you-dare-touch-Letty-or-my-family-ever-again." I said angrily between punches, clearly beating him to death. I pushed him into one of the garbage cans.

"Don't you_ ever_ touch my family," I hissed. He groaned in pain.

Brian, who was standing next to me shook his head, his self control better than mine but he still beat the crap out of Stasiak when he tried to mention Mia. I looked behind me to find Letty finally catching up with us. She froze at the sight of him then Letty ran over angrily and started beating the living daylights out of Stasiak.

"Where's Elena?" she hissed. By now, the guy's blood was everywhere, he deserved more than just this. He deserved to die. But just then, I lost it, I could tell Letty was still terrified of him. I pulled out my pocket knife and stabbed him right in the heart.

He died instantly and we left him there, with the rats, to be found by the ruthless police. Letty was really pale after that and I couldn't help but notice she looked like she was about to vomit.

"Letty, baby you okay?" I asked softly as we sat in my car, thinking. She nodded.

"I just have a headache, can we get back to the hotel now?" she asked quietly, I nodded. The drive was silent but once we entered our hotel room she went to sleep.

I haven't heard from Brian or Mia yet, I guess they're adjusting to the fact that Stasiak's gone. If the cops are out hunting for me again I can't let Letty be there, but I won't leave her again. Never ever.

"What are you thinking?" she asked suddenly after a few hours.

"Nothing Letty, go back to sleep," I said as she studied my face carefully.

"You won't leave me, right?" she asked her voice cracking at the very last word. My heart sank to see her like this.

"I won't, I swore I won't, didn't I?" she remained silent.

"Letty, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, Stasiak's dead, Elena won't touch you, no one will, okay?" she nodded, I could tell she was exhausted. I drifted off to sleep with my arms wrapped protectively over Letty.

Letty's POV

The minute I woke up I felt the need to puke. Dom was still fast asleep and so I quickly ran to the toilet. After I finished emptying the contents of my stomach. I slowly stood up, flushing the toilet I realized my period was over 2 weeks late.

"Oh God, no, it can't be..." I muttered as I looked in the mirror to find Dom staring at me sleepily. I gasped.

"What can't be?" he asked lazily.

"Nothing..."

"Letty."

"Dom, it's nothing."

"I know something's wrong."

"Dom I told you, it's noth-"

"Letty, spit it out!"

"I...think I'm pregnant." I managed to say. His face lit up instantly as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I did say I think," I mumbled. He looked down at me carefully.

"Then we'll take a test together, okay?" he said softly as he walked me to the bed.

"Get some sleep."

"Dom, I don't wa-"

"Sleep. Letty. Now."

I never thought Dom would feel so happy about this, we're not in the safest position. I might not even _be_ pregnant, I hope Dom doesn't get disappointed.

We went to the doctor the next day and sure enough, the test came out positive. I am 2 months along. To say Dom was overjoyed was an understatement. I wasn't. I want to but, we only have 21 days to pay back millions of dollars or else Reyes will be out here to kill us all. I couldn't risk losing Dom again. I didn't want to lose my baby.

"Hey, why the sad face? Aren't you happy?" he asked quietly on the way to the warehouse.

"I wish I could be. Dom, we're not in the best position to have a baby," I said sadly.

"It'll be fine, Letty. You'll see," he said looking into my eyes, I could see how much he wants this. I smiled at him.

"When are we gonna tell them?"

"When you're ready."

"Okay...I love you, Dom."

"I love you too." he leant in to kiss me carefully.

We arrived hand in hand as the others studied us suspiciously.

"Did you two get married or something?" Rome asked.

"No, why?" Dom said as the others continued to stare.

"Letty, why does Dom look like a fricking Cheshire cat?" Brian asked laughing. Dom squeezed my hands.

"Dom you can seriously stop grinning," Tej piped up. I started giggling at their clueless faces.

"Great, now Letty's just as crazy," Han remarked which made me laugh even harder as Dom sat me down on a chair.

The team continued to stare at us. Every. Single. One of them.

"Hey Letty, want a beer?" Brian asked, taking 3 out of the mini fridge.

"NO!" Dom and I screamed in unison.

"Wha-wha? Wait, wait, wait..." Rome said thoughtfully. Kayla narrowed her eyes at me while both Mia and Gisele did the same.

"Do you want a cigarette?" Han asked grinning.

"No!" Dom and I both yelled. Gisele smiled knowingly.

"How about some wine?" Jay said winking.

"NO!" Dom shouted. Mia stood up.

"Say it, Letty!" Mia threatened playfully holding out a corona.

"Okay,okay, okay... I'm pregnant! Happy?!" I yelled as Dom collapsed beside me laughing his head off.

Everyone started to congratulate us and give us hugs until we heard people runnning on the roof.

"Dom what was that?" I whispered. Then, without warning guns were firing everywhere. Dom grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building, Mia and Brian were already running towards the door, Brian carrying Jessica carefully but running fast.

I could make out a blonde with a sniper on the roof but that was it. Dom dragged me into his car and started driving away. The people with guns came after us. Dom drove fast, turning at every corner.

The chase went on until I grabbed a glock from under my seat and shot their truck's tire. It lost control and crashed into a restaurant. I sighed in relief.

"You two okay?" Dom asked, concerned.

"Yeah, for now..." I said as he looked at me worriedly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Letty's POV

I was sitting down with Dom in our hotel room, which was completely silent due to the fact that Reyes and his team are in London. After all of us.

"I can't do this, Dom."

"What can't we do?"

"The baby. I..."

"What are you trying to say?" he demanded.

"We can't have a kid when someones going to murder us all," I replied softly.

"You want to kill it?" he asked angrily. I remained silent, looking out the window.

"You do don't you? You know what? YOU go and kill _your child_ yourself, maybe you should take Hobbs? I can't believe you want this!" he shouted as he stormed out the door angrily.

"Dom wait! DOM!" I screamed as he slammed the door in my face

I felt tears roll down my face as I went to sleep, hoping to forget about everything that just happened, I didn't even say I wanted to abort it. It was 10am, but I was tired anyways. What have I gotten myself into?

I dreamt about Stasiak, and then Dom leaving, Jesse's death and then I finally saw Stasiak again. I couldn't remember what he was saying but he was beating me up. I couldn't fight, I just couldn't...

Kayla's POV

"DOM HELP! DOM! DOM!" I heard Aunt Letty's desperate scream from her hotel room.

"LETT!" Dad yelled as he flung the unlocked door open angrily and ran to her bed. I looked around hoping to find Uncle Dom but there was no such luck, he wasn't anywhere.

"Letty...it's okay..." Dad said as he calmed Aunt Letty down.

"Jay...w-where's D-Dom?" she asked softly, Dad turned to look at me.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"You can come and stay with us, okay? Leave a note on the bed and Kayla, you go pack her stuff," Dad ordered, I nodded and started packing right away.

"Mia, have you seen Dom?" Dad asked as we passed Aunt Mia's room.

"No...he called and told me everything, I don't think he would be coming back soon, I'm sorry," she started, but then she saw Aunt Letty, "Letty, are you okay? Where are you going?"

"She's staying with us for a while," I said as we walked away. Aunt Letty told us everything that happened on the way back home, I always thought she loved children.

Letty's POV

I spent the rest of my day in bed and in the toilet, waiting for Dom to call, but he never did. Kayla tried to get me to go out with her, but I refused. Then it got to the point when I had nothing to do and so I called Luke and told him what happened, he wanted to go out and punch Dom in the face but I told him not to. It was no use anyways.

Jay came home from work at about 9pm, his face was pale and looked like he just saw a ghost.

"I saw Dom. He was with some girl in front of a club" he whispered. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Want to get revenge?" Kayla piped up, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. I raised my eyebrows but continued listening.

"Tell him you got an abortion." she replied.

"Are you crazy?" Jay asked in disbelief.

"I agree with her," I said finally as I walked out of the living room. I'll tell him later.

"Letty, wake up," Dom's voice said the next morning. I moaned.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

"Did you kill it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." I said watching his emotions as they changed from sorrow to anger.

"You killed someone. _You_ _murdered _our child!" Dom shouted, his voice thick with anger. I winced at his tone. He was crying, to make things even worse.

"Dom!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, glaring at me. I let my tears fall freely. No one was home, it was Monday both Jay and Kayla weren't home.

"Dom...I lied, I didn't kill it," I managed to say before everything went pitch black.

I woke up in a unusually clean room. My head hurt and I was really dizzy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dom said softly.

"Dizzy," I replied. Then I realized what happened and my hands flew to my stomach.

"Please tell me I didn't lose it," I whispered. He shook his head.

"You didn't. You were depressed, the doctor also said you didn't drink enough water. And you have fertility problems, you might only be able to have this one child. I'm sorry Letty. I'm sorry..." he said softly, his hands caressing my face carefully. I digested the news slowly.

"Only one?" I managed to croak out, I hardly recognized my own voice, I do need to drink more water.

"Yes, I'm sorry..." he apologized.

"I-It's okay...How about the girl at the club?"

"I was drunk...I thought you had an abortion, I...she helped me out, we didn't do anything, I swear, I love you..."

"I would never do that."

"Get some sleep, Letty, you need it, here, have a cup of water...you're coming back with me, okay? I won't leave you...no matter what reason," he swore as I drifted off to sleep, knowing I would be safe.

The next morning the others came in to visit, including Luke who actually didn't visit, instead, he sent me flowers and told me he would love to visit but he was busy tracking Reyes down. I wish I could help him, but Dom wouldn't let me in a million years.

"So how are you guys doing? Any signs of them?" I asked patiently. The room went silent.

"No, not yet, we're suspecting Elena is also here though, you better be careful." Han informed.

"You better work on drinking more water," Dom said as he handed me a cup filled to the brim with water that Dom had to make sure was clean.

"Dom, we have to run, it's either that or fight," Rome started.

"What's our reason to run?" Brian asked.

"It's not just us anymore Brian, what about Jessica? And Dom and Letty's baby? We can't just run and hide forever," Mia said seriously. I agreed with her.

"Are you guys crazy? We can't fight fire with fire, the outcome is just a bigger fire," Kayla protested.

"We have to end all this, clear all our names, this time, we'll disappear, forver," Dom clarified.

"Don't you guys ever wonder why bad things occur to Letty every month, not counting what just happened but it usually occurs on the same day, doesn't it?" Han suggested.

"She was shot on the 29th of September, her car nearly flipped on the 29th of October, someone broke into her hotel room on the 29th of November and on the 29th of December, some people invaded our warehouse," Gisele remarked.

"What does that number mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Your 'fake' death was on the 29th of May," Dom said quietly.

"She wants to kill me," I concluded.

"Letty get some sleep, both of you need it," Jay said appearing at my bedside.

"You're my doctor?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes...Where have you been all your life?" Jay asked, confused.

"Just get some sleep, Letty," Dom ordered. I did as he told me and fell sleep almost immediately forgetting about everything.

"I feel like we're being watched," I said as Dom drove us back to the hotel. He glanced at me but drove carefully throught the streets of London.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, okay? You're going to be super glued to me on the 29th, clear?"

"Okay..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dom's POV

Tuesday 29th of January 2013

It was the 29th, the day I had to make sure nothing happened to Letty, at all. Last time we had gotten invaded by a different team, this time, I don't know what would happen to them, to us. She was still asleep on our bed but everyone else was awake, I could hear Han and Gisele talking in the next room and Mia and Brian discussing something about Jessica and diapers? The room was pretty much silent so I could hear their conversations.

"Dom?" Letty called sleepily.

"Hey...it's still 9am you can go back to sleep you know," I said.

"No, Dom. You made me go to sleep at 8pm yesterday," she complained. I chuckled as I sat down next to her.

"It's the 29th?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah...we have to go to the warehouse today though, we're not staying here anymore, we'll be staying there from now on, they've got a few rooms set up," I explained slowly as she wasn't fully awake.

"I'm starting to show," Letty whined as she pulled on a black tank top, then pulled it off again and grabbed a sweatshirt instead. I laughed as she struggled to put on her jeans.

"We'll need to get you new clothes," I said chuckling as she glared at me.

"I hate it when your right," she groaned.

We packed our bags and headed to the warehouse, carefully.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Letty whispered as we walked into our room in the dark warehouse.

"Your safe with me."

I told Letty to sit down while I unpacked our things. She grabbed an unusual green suitcase from under the bed. I quickly became suspicious and knelt beside her.

"Dom..."

"Letty, step back." I ordered. I opened the suitcase. A bomb. 15 seconds left.

"Letty, run, go!" I shouted as she ran out, with me right behind her.

"Bomb!" I shouted as I dragged Mia out while Letty grabbed Han and Gisele. Luckily, Hobbs was out searching for Reyes and no one else was there. Kayla was babysitting Jessica and Jay was at work.

I shielded Letty as the bomb went off, destroying the warehouse. I pulled Letty closer to my chest as a second one went off. I could hear Brian comforting Mia and Tego and Santos who had miraculously escaped, we're arguing, as always.

"Are you two okay?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay..." she said softly, getting into the car.

I walked over to Mia and Brian and told them I was going to take Letty somewhere else for a while, to help her clear her mind which was now obviously full of worry and I could tell how depressed she was and it wasn't good for her or the baby. I told Brian to take care of Mia, knowing he would take care of both my niece and little sister and he'll keep them safe. What I needed to do was keep Letty and my child safe.

I got into the car and turned to see a pale Letty, I hated seeing her like this. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We're going out of town for a while, okay? I want you to take your mind off things and relax, Letty, I'll find them and I'll kill them all, I swear, okay?" I said softly. She nodded and sent me a tired smile.

"Where are we going?" Letty asked after her nap.

"Brighton," I replied keeping my eyes on the road.

"How about our clothes?"

"I packed spare ones for us, there are two more bags on the backseat, and the money is in there too, don't worry, I've got your back, Lett," I professed.

"I know..."

We checked in at a hotel by the beach and went up to our room to relax. I called Mia and told her we have arrived, Mia, Brian and Jessica were safe and they were spending their day a little outside of London. I could hear Letty vomiting in the bathroom so I ran into the toilet immediately, I knelt beside her rubbing her back carefully while my other hand pulled her hair back.

After she finished, I helped her up, and walked her slowly to the sink. She quickly rinsed her mouth and washed her face as I placed a kiss on her head. She looked up and smiled at me through the mirror. I carried her to our bed and placed her gently on the bed.

"Does Luke know what happened?" she asked all of a sudden.

"I'll contact him later. So, do you want a boy or girl?" I said quickly changing to subject as I rubbed her belly softly. She leant her head on the chest as she lounged comfortably on my lap.

"I don't mind, as long as it's happy and healthy and doesn't have to go through what we have done," she said sighing, "You?"

"Don't mind, I'll love it more than anything," I swore.

"I know you want a daughter, Toretto," she argued.

"I wouldn't mind a son," I replied nonchalantly. She didn't reply, she already fell asleep. I carefully placed her head on a pillow and pulled the blanket on top of them.

It's been more that 2 months, why isn't Reyes doing anything? We didn't return his money, not all of them yet, does he want to kill us silently? I shook my head as I massaged my temples slowly. I got up and left a note for Letty saying that I was going to go and get us something to eat. I locked all the windows, closed all the curtains and turned off the lights, I left a pistol next to my note and walked out, locking the door. I had to make sure they were both safe.

Letty was still asleep even after I returned so I placed the bags of food on the counter and as I was about to check on Mia, the phone rang. No, Letty's phone rang. I quickly grabbed it before Letty could wake up and headed to the balcony.

"Hello?"

"Leticia?" I was positive it was Manuel Reyes. He had a strong Portuguese accent.

"This is Dominic Toretto," I replied as calm as I could.

"Ah, Dominic, what a pleasure to be talking to you, I presume you have survived the bomb we planted, how is Leticia?"

"She's fine," I muttered angrily. Manuel chuckled.

"How disappointing. The reason I haven't asked for my money back is because you need 41 million more and you have returned most of it. Farewell for now, Dominic, for now." I wish I could kill him right now. I stared at the sky worriedly.

I heard Letty clear her throat and I quickly turned to stare at her, shocked by her sudden appearance. She was leaning on the door frame with on hand place lightly on her stomach and the other was on her hips. She smiled a little as I approached her.

"I heard everything, at least everything you said." I remained silent.

"Dom, I'm not going to break every step I take, I can take care of myself, I know you will take care of us," she persuaded, her eyes lighting up. I smiled and kissed her lightly, I just hope she would forget about all this for a while.

Luke called to check in on what has happened, was anyone hurt, and he said he had rented a different warehouse on the other side of London. His team was fine and no one was hurt, but Rome twisted his ankle when he was running but he got there just in time to shield himself.

"What are you thinking about, Lett?"

"What life would be like, if we hadn't started the heist in LA years ago. We could have lived a normal life, Vince and Jesse wouldn't be dead, we could have gotten married and have a family without having to worry about running from cops or our enemies, the only thing is, if all this didn't happen, Jessica wouldn't be here. I wish we could just erase our mistakes. But we can't."

Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been really busy with exams and school! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the sooner I'll update! Reviews motivate me! Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-CrazyPurpleKitten


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Letty's POV

I was standing at the edge of a beautiful cliff Dom had taken me to. He left me here for a while to get some drinks for us. It wasn't far away from civilization, there were still shops around but it was too early in the morning for anyone to wake up, I guess.

I felt someone put an arm around me, but it wasn't Dom. It was a woman's.

I couldn't breathe, I screamed for Dom but he was nowhere to be seen. The woman continued to strangle me. Her hands reach down to my stomach and she grabbed my small bump, squeezing it tight, too tight.

I couldn't fight, I was out of breath but I'd do anything for my baby. I fell onto the floor and so did she. I tried to kick her but she was too fast, her hands were already around my neck. I could see blood.

"Letty! Letty..." Dom whispered shaking me. I sat up slowly, looking around as my hand went to stroke my stomach.

"It was just a dream, Letty..." Dom cuddled beside me as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"It seemed so real...Someone was trying to kill us."

"That won't happen."

Dom's POV

It was 10pm and Letty had fallen asleep after spending our day at the beach and walking along the pier. It was a great opportunity to call Mia. I don't think the dreams she's having is normal, I feel like there's something on her mind that she hasn't told any of us yet. I dialed Mia's number and waited.

"Hello? Dom?"

"Hey, Mia, I need to ask you something."

"Name it."

"Uh, why do you think Letty has been having these odd dreams?"

"It might be because she was raped Dom, she's terrified. Don't you see? She hasn't even insulted us as much as she did years ago. And that isn't normal. She keeps quiet and you have to admit it, she's gone a lot weaker. There has to be something more, just ask her Dom. She'll talk. I gotta go, I need to feed Jessie. Love you."

"Thanks Mia, I see you soon."

When Letty woke up I suggested we went for a walk along the beach. She agreed so here we are, under the moonlight.

"Letty is there something you need to tell me?" She stared at me unsurely.

"What?"

"Letty. Is there something I need to know."

"No."

"Leticia."

"Dom, I don't want to say it."

"Just tell me, please." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"This isn't our first child." I froze to the spot, my blood ran cold. I pulled her closer and closed my eyes, taking in the information.

"The accident?"

"Y-yes... I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It was all my fault, if I hadn't left you all this wouldn't have happened." She started crying again, I hope this was her last time, every time she cries, my heart shatters a little. I shouldn't have left her, them.

Roman's POV

9pm, London, England.

Monica Fuentes was right there in front of me, we never really got along anyways. But, I was wearing a ridiculous wig and contact lenses which weren't that necessary. We were at this bar in the middle of London, I had followed her here, hoping to find Verone or Reyes. I didn't hear from Dom, Letty, Mia or Brian for a while. I heard Letty had a mini breakdown and Mia was paranoid about Jessica's safety.

Monica continued to chat with her 'friend'. I watched carefully as they exchange a package, money, I suspected. She strutted out of the club in her high heels. I followed her, pretending to be on the phone with someone. She looked over seductively and winked. The hell did she want? I ignored her and pretended to be calling my 'wife'. Wish I had one, but sadly, I don't. What a bummer.

She continued down the streets, I opened my backpack and put on my next disguise, a hoodie, sunglasses and a cane. Yep, I'm pretending to be blind (Sorry if that offends anyone). I walked carefully down the streets, she was right there, in her bright red dress getting into a suspicious car. I looked around, people were walking home absentmindedly not knowing a criminal might be near by. Is she really a cop? Was she pretending to be and cop AND spy on Verone? Or did she not spy on Verone?

I got into my Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS and follow her car to a way too familiar place...

Dom's POV

6am, Brighton, England, UK

"Dom, I have to tell you something." Letty admitted taking my hand. We were standing on the balcony overlooking a beautiful sunrise. I smiled warmly and squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath and stared directly into my eyes.

"I didn't lose our first child in the accident, St-Stasiak abused me, he kept hitting me and I lost it. I couldn't do anything, he tied my hands and chained me to the floor...I- I injured and scarred my uterus and fallopian tube in the accident, I'm sorry, Dom..."

"Oh my God." I couldn't forgive myself. I kissed her full lips lightly.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, Letty, I am. And I am NOT going to let any of that happen again." She smiled and nodded resting her head on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, my phone rang. Roman.

"Hey, Rome?"

"God, Dom I was staking Fuentes out, turns out _she_ is spying on Kayla."

"Kayla? Mikayla?" Letty turned to stare at me worriedly. I turned speaker phone on.

"Yes, her car was parked outside her house for hours, when Kayla went to the grocery store, they followed, they didn't do anything, if they did I had her back. Anyway, I'm pretty damn sure Elena and her team are in London."

"We have to act fast then," Letty mumbled.

"Letty?"

"Yes, Roman, who else do you think it is?" Letty said glaring at the phone.

"Okay...I guess Letty is back, huh? When are you guys coming back to London?"

"Tomorrow, see you later Rome." I chuckled. Letty hung up and grinned up at me.

"Great to see you back, Letty."

"Shut up."

Review!


End file.
